I Wont Lose Her to a Traitor Like Yourself!
by a k a T s U k i 90210
Summary: Sasuke’s back. Sakura’s dating Sai. Sasuke heard about this matter. He wants Sakura back. He wants her to love him again. She refuses. He will do anything to take her back but how.?Read and Review! Thank a Bunch!
1. Sasuke’s Return

Story Title: **I Wont Lose Her to a Traitor Like Yourself!**

Author: **AnimeForeverL0ver**

Summary: Sasuke's back. Sakura's dating Sai. Sasuke heard about this matter. He wants Sakura back. He wants her to love him again. She refuses. He will do anything to take her back but how…..?

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's Return**

**Why now of all times?**

The guards at the gates of Konoha heard footsteps nearing the village.

_Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step._

"Name please"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

'U-u-u-chiha S-s-s-s-asu-k-ke' The Hokage should know about this.

So what now? Bring me to the Hokage's office. NOW!!!

**0o0o0o0o0**

Stamp. Stamp. Stamp. Stamp.

"What now Shizune?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is back Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

"Of all times, why now?!" She thought.

BANG!!

The door opened to reveal a raven-haired teen.

"Uchiha Sasuke" she muttered.

'Why have you come back?'

Hn.

Don't "hn" me!

BANG!!

The door burst open to reveal a worried Sai. **(Whoah, Sai is showing some emotion, super OOC / OC super out of character! Yehey!) **

"Hokage-sama, have you seen my girlfriend?"

"She's at the hospital. Sai, meet your girlfriends former teammate and crush. Uchiha Sasuke."

'Uchiha Sasuke'. Sai muttered under his breath. A dark aura surrounded him.

"Sai, stop"

"Sasuke, this is your replacement Sai"

"Replacement?"

"Yes, replacement"

"Sai, you're dismissed"

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama"

**0o0o0o0**

"Sasuke-TEME"!

"Dobe."

"Naruto, Sakura Dare?"

"Ah, She's with Sai."

"Aa. Arigato Naruto."

"Naruto, how are the plans doing?"

"Plans for what?" Sasuke butted in.

"Plans for the wedding"

"Whose wedding?"

"Sakura's wedding"

"Sorry, could you repeat that again"

"Sa-ku-ra's wedding"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He felt millions of knives stabbed his heart. Deep inside him he wanted her to accept him once again. He had wanted to build a family with her.

"When is the wedding"

"Around 3 months from now."

"Naruto, tell Sakura to come here. Sai too. At. Once."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sai, hurry up! Sakura commanded.

Hai. Sai said as he ran to catch up to her. Luckily he was able to catch up to her. Naruto closely watched his friends and smiled. When they were running together Sai held Sakura's wrist and pulled her to him.

"Are you still sure that you want to marry me after what you will see at Tsunade's office today?" Sai asked. Naruto halted.

"Yes, of course Sai. No matter what it is or who it is I would still marry you Sai". Sakura answered truthfully.

"Thank you Sakura" Sai said as he closed their distance and gave her a quick passionate kiss on the lips. After, they broke the kiss and hugged each other. Naruto was smiling at them and they felt a tinge of red creping up to their faces.

"Hurry up, you two or else the baa-baa will be mad at me." Naruto said.

"A-aa." They both said in unison and ran as fast as they can to reach the Hokage's office.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

BANG!!

"Tsunade-sama there her." Naruto sang.

Sai entered second and Sakura entered last. Sasuke stared at Sakura's figure.

"Damn……she's so hot" Sasuke thought.

Sakura stared back shock etched on her face.

"Sakura, your silent"

"Ah-ah, Sasuke gomenasai" She then sighs for a moment after she said "sorry" to him.

"Sakura, how's the plans for the wedding?" Tsunade asked.

"Its fine Tsunade-shishou". **(did I spell that right? Shishou?)**

"Sakura, who are you marrying" Sasuke asked.

"Me." Sai stepped infront of Sakura.

_Clap. Clap. _

Okay now, welcome back Sasuke. For now, I will not place any punishment on you. You are free for _NOW_. Tsunade said emphasizing the word "now".

"You are all dismissed".

They walked away from the Hokage Tower and when they came down Sai came to a halt which made Sakura halt too.

"Sai, is there any problem"?

"Sakura, lets have a date"

"D-d-d-date?!" Sasuke's eyes widened, and anger and jealousy overpowered him.

"Yes a date"

Um…Umm…

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura to answer a "no" to Sai.

"Um…Sure of course! But right now lets head back home"

"Alright."

"Naruto, tour Sasuke around for me will ya?" She shouted and ran up to Sai.

"Aa. You got yourself a "yes"." Naruto shouted back. Sasuke watched as she was about to fade in his view for good.

"Sasuke, let me tour you ar-"

"Shut up Dobe".

"What?!"

"I said Shut up Dobe"

'Sasuke omae' he said as he gritted his teeth.

"You're too loud Dobe"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sai and Sakura reached their home after a long walk to the park.

"Sakura, do you like to drink tea?" Sai asked.

"Aa. Arigato Sai" She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. Before she could get away from him, he grabbed her wrist and he kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back. After a minute or two, Sai went closer to her and hugged her.

"That is where I want to feel you" Sai whispered in her ear. She smiled warmly at him.

"Sai, I'm going to take a short nap first"

"What about the tea?"

"I'll drink it when I wake up"

"Aa." He smiled at her. She walked upstairs and took a nice peaceful nap. After a couple of minutes, he walked up to THEIR bedroom and smiled at her sleeping form. Flashbacks of how he confessed his feelings to her came back to his mind once again.

0 Flashback 0

"Sakura, please meet me at the training grounds tonight." Sai said as a black tail-like whirlwind engulfed him and disappeared. Sai was practicing his speech at home, while on the other hand Sakura was confused and was wondering why Sai would want to meet her there at the training grounds in the middle of the night. Sai was pacing back and forth at his room, still practicing his "speech of love". Sakura was heading towards Ichiraku ramen to eat her dinner. After eating, she headed back home and took a short shower, set her alarm clock at 12am time and lastly took a nice rest. Her alarm clock rang and she woke up, change her clothes and ran to the training grounds.

"Sakura, you're 10 minutes late" Sai commented at her.

"Gomena Sai, I was too lazy to wake up and got caught up with the time" Sakura replied honestly.

"Sakura, I know that this is too late for our friendship to grow but this is really an important thing for only you to know about."

Sakura grew confused.

"Sai, can you get straight to the point?"

"Sakura, ever since I met you, I always feel like I'm crazy or something, every time I talk to you, I don't know what to say, every time I see you, I feel like pleasuring you **(don't take this the wrong way, okay?)** for what I can do best, every time I'm near you, my heart beats faster than normal."

"Sai, please get straight to the point"

Sakura grew more and more confused by the second. **(Whoah, she is so stupid and dense!) **

"Sakura, I Love You!"

Sai finally let the birds out of the cage. **(Hooray, good work Sai)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry, I just want to make it more thrilling. I know that you think Sakura would answer a "yes" to him am I right? Well, I don't know either, just continue reading and if there's something you want to tell me just send me a message or submit a review. Also, I want to know how you feel about my story, so please send me a review.

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! TELL ME WHOSE WORTHY TO BE SAKURA'S PARTNER IN THIS FANFIC!!! VOTATIONS START NOW!! ANY NOMINEE'S WILL DO AS LONG AS IT BELONGS TO EITHER NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN!! Arigato!


	2. The Haruno Clan’s Princess and Most Powe

**I Wont Lose Her To A Traitor Like Yourself!**

_By AnimeForeverL0ver_

**LATEST NOMINEES AND THEIR NUMBER OF VOTES:**

KAKASHI: 7( My classmates votes and a author here in fanfiction)

SASUKE: 13(My classmates votes and a author here in fanfiction)

LEE: 1(an author here in fanfiction)

SAI: 26 (My classmates votes)

**0:Recap:0**

"Sakura, I know that this is too late for our friendship to grow but this is really an important thing for only you to know about."

Sakura grew confused.

"Sai, can you get straight to the point?"

"Sakura, ever since I met you, I always feel like I'm crazy or something, every time I talk to you, I don't know what to say, every time I see you, I feel like pleasuring you **(don't take this the wrong way, okay?)** for what I can do best, every time I'm near you, my heart beats faster than normal."

"Sai, please get straight to the point"

Sakura grew more and more confused by the second. **(Whoah, she is so stupid and dense!) **

"Sakura, I Love You!"

Sai finally let the birds out of the cage. **(Hooray, good work Sai)**

**0:End of Recap:0**

Chapter 2: The Haruno Clan's Princess and Most Powerful Bloodline Limit 

"Sakura, I Love You!"

Sai finally let the birds out of the cage.

"Sai, Im sorry I only think of you as my friend and nothing more than that."

"Oh, that's alright, but I wont give up on you Sakura! I promise that I will make you fall in love with me!" With that said, he disappeared leaving a very confused, startled and puzzled Sakura. After a few minutes, Sakura decided to go home and rest. These past few days seemed rather exhausting for our little pinked haired kunoichi.

"I wont give up on you Sakura!" those words kept ringing in her mind for days! Something's been bothering her and she cant take it anymore. Sai confesses his feelings for her twice a day for heavens sake! That's got to be so tiring! After the 65th time that Sai confessed to her, she accepted him to stop his non-sense and forever blabbing about how he loved her. Sai was so happy. In the end, Sakura was falling for Sai, until she was the one who confessed to him.

Unlike Sakura, Sai accepted her gratefully. They were a happy couple since then. They have been dating for 2 years. Now that they were both 19 years old, they are both planning to marry. They told the Hokage about it and she agreed.

**0End of Flashback from the 1****st**** Chapter0**  
He smiled at her at the thought or recall of the memory. He caressed her soft rosy cheek and she let out a short low moan. He kissed her forehead and layed down beside her. At feeling the bed sink, she fluttered her eyes open and found Sai beside her. Sai wrapped his arm at her petite waist and he pulled her closer to him. She cuddled up to him and smiled.

"Get back to sleep, you need to take a rest." Sai said. So she drifted back to sleep. Sai too drifted off to sleep not long enough. They woke up first thing at the morning. Sakura prepared their breakfast after taking a bath. Sai was watching her from afar and kept on smiling.

"Sai, breakfast is ready" Sakura called out to him.

"Hai" He replied immediately.

"Sakura, about the date, lets have it tonight".

"Sure, of course."  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tsunade-shishou is there any problem?

No, Sakura. Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and you will go on a A-rank mission."

"Hai, shishou."

"Inform them immediately Sakura, here take this scroll, your mission starts tonight."

"Hai" Then Sakura jumped out of the Hokage Tower to find her teammates and of course her boyfriend.

"Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are the easiest ones to find" she thought. She went to Ichiraku Ramen and found Naruto eating his 22nd bowl.

"Naruto, mission tonight, meet at the gates at 6:00pm" She said while Naruto listened to her closely.

"Hai, Sakura-chan soshite arigato" With that said she smiled warmly at him and took off to find the rest of her teammates and inform them about their new mission.

She set out to find Kakashi-sensei. She found him at a magazine and bookstore buying the new and latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise Volume 10 and Konoha Hotties. She waited outside for him to come out and after inform him about the mission. When he came out she immediately jumped infront of him that startled him but he kept his cool, and so she informed him.

"Kakashi-sensei, mission tonight, meet at the gates at 6:00pm".

"Aa. Arigato Sakura."

"Next is to find Sai." She said to herself. She found Sai by the river sketching.

"Hai"

"Now, now to find Sasuke." She thought.

"Wait, maybe he's at the training grounds" she thought for a while and decided to try and to go to the training grounds. Indeed, she really did find him there trying to train to hit the targets **(the targets are the circles drawn at the trunks of the trees)**.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Ugh!… Sasuke mission tonight, meet at the gates at 6:00pm"

"Hn"

"Whatever" **(Sakura says this part) **then she started to walk away. Sasuke just watched her, and then proceeded back to training himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura and Sai both packed their things together.

"Sai, I guess we have to reschedule the date"

"Aa."

"Sakura, Ikuze"

"H-hai!"

They went to the gates to meet up and start the mission.

"Sakura read the scroll" Sasuke commanded.

"Aa."

"Your mission is to go to the Water country to get a scroll from their leader and go to the Tea Village to deliver the scroll. This is an A-rank mission. This is only a 3-week mission. Be careful, Akatsuki and Orochimaru are trying to get a hold of the scroll. This scroll that you are to deliver contains most of the Water and Tea Villages most forbidden techniques. Only Sakura can see and hold the scroll. Before giving it to the Tea Village, Sakura must memorize the techniques of the scroll to unseal her sealed clan bloodline limit."

"My own bloodline limit" she muttered.

Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto had wide eyes when they heard her say "her own bloodline limit". She too was wide eyed because of shock.

"Ha, (sigh) maybe its time to explain and tell it to all of you" Kakashi butted in.

"The Haruno Clan as you can see is at two levels higher than the Hyuuga Clan and 3 levels higher than the Uchiha Clan. Only the chosen princess of the clan can have the strongest bloodline limit. And when Sakura was born, I heard from my father that there was a baby, which the doctor find it hard to take control over it. When Sakura was only two years old then, the power inside her started to show itself so her father and grandfather performed a sealing technique, which can only be broken by a powerful ninja like Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya-sama. Her father and grandfather performed the seal on her because she was about to lose control on herself and they can't afford to lose the princess of the clan and also she was way too young to use the power like that. The true princess of the Haruno Clan. This mission is to unseal the seal inside your body Sakura so that your true power will come out. As a medical ninja, you yourself Sakura must know the pain that you will be going through to unseal the seal and to let your true power shine. No one shall interfere with the process of unsealing the technique. No one shall help Sakura when we are about to do the technique. Is that understood?" He finished the explanation with a simple question.

"Hai"

"Sakura, you need to understand. As the princess of the Haruno Clan, you are to marry any successor of any clan from other villages and countries or from the clans found here in the Leaf Village. You can marry for example Neji-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"But he isn't the successor of the Hyuuga Clan" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto let me finish. I know that Neji isn't the successor of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata is the successor – but can Sakura marry Hinata?

"No"

"You see Hinata is a girl and Sakura is a girl too so they cant marry and since Neji is the nearest boy relative of Hinata, Sakura can marry him."

"So can Sakura marry me?" Sai asked.

"Yes Sai, since you are the successor of the Setoshi clan you are free to marry Sakura."

"Yehey!" Sakura smiled at Sai.

"If you're wondering Sasuke if Sakura can marry you (all attention is to Kakashi and Sasuke) its up to the Hokage and the Haruno Clan Leader, but when Itachi were still here, he was supposed to marry Sakura but she was still too young."

"Aa. Sou ka"

"Aa. Arigato Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke thanked him.

"So its up to Tsunade-shishou and my Clan Leader if Sasuke can marry me?" Sakura suddenly asked her teacher.

"Aa. You're right Sakura, but they have to discuss the matters first."

"Sakura, you can rest, come here, you look really exhausted now" Sai suggested.

"Aa. Arigato Sai-kun" She said and headed towards Sai. Her vision was blurry, while she was heading to Sai, she became wobbly and fainted; luckily Sai was able to catch her first before Sasuke could.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Sorry, its way too long (for me though) and my classmates said that too, so I stopped the chappy here, anyways I'm working on the 3****rd**** chapter and might upload it on Saturday coz no using of the computer on schooldays expect for research projects and homeworks. **_**Votations are still on going**_**. I was so shocked that someone voted that this story would be a LeeXSakura. Anyways, I'm still waiting for more votes and keep reading. Thank you to all my readers and supporters! (If I have) If you want to know the continuation of "Love me Love me" go to Miksume's profile and send her a message about the continuation. Miksume is the real author of "Love me Love me" but since she has no account in fanfiction before I volunteered that I would be the one to publish it here in fanfiction since it was a nice story, but now she told me that she was going to upload it in my account so don't worry. Also, if you know the author Puppykittens, that's my classmate, I know that she has no published or uploaded story, coz I'm working on the story entitled "Conqueror" a Gakuen Alice fanfic, she was asking me to make her a story so that she can upload it to fanfiction. **_**Also, if you want to request a story about your favorite pairing in any anime tell me, I would be glad to do it for you. **_**Please, I'm sorry if I cant upload any faster because I'm way too busy right now, my schedule is too hooked up for the moment, I only sneak out to find sometime to make my story and find time to reflect on myself. My life is like a celebrity's though Im not one of them. Its just that, there are way too many things to do at the moment so Im so sorry if I cant upload for the moment. If you want to chat with me, Puppykittens or Miksume- here are our yahoo messengers:**

**AnimeForeverL0ver- three of us would really like to chat with you! I would be waiting for more votes and nominees! Thank You for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! Taihen Arigato Gozaimasu! My happiness cannot be equaled by money…**

**FOR EVERYONE HERE IN FANFICTION THIS IS ALL FOR YOU!**

_You may not realize how much_

_The love and time you've spent_

_And all your warm encouragement_

_And thoughtfulness have meant…_

_And so this comes with memories _

_Of all the things we've shared,_

_The times you've listened patiently,_

_The ways you've shown you cared._

_Apparently you think those things_

_Are just what good friends do—_

_That's why I am so fortunate and thankful_

_To have a friend like you!_

_--AnimeForeverL0ver_


	3. A New Rival

**I Wont Lose Her To a Traitor Like Yourself!**

**By AnimeForeverL0ver**

**NOMINEES and THEIR NUMBER OF VOTES:**

SAI- 47 (too stoic) 

**SASUKE-39 (too emotionless!!!)**

**KAKASHI-29 (too old!!!!!)**

**LEE-24 (NO!!! and dies of heart attack)**

**NEJI-48 (smirks and evil laugh)**

**SASORI-49 (ahhhhh!!!)**

**GAARA-52 (whoah!)**

**0Recap0**

"So can Sakura marry me?" Sai asked.

"Yes Sai, since you are the successor of the Setoshi clan you are free to marry Sakura."

"Yehey!" Sakura smiled at Sai.

"If you're wondering Sasuke if Sakura can marry you (all attention is to Kakashi and Sasuke) its up to the Hokage and the Haruno Clan Leader, but when Itachi were still here, he was supposed to marry Sakura but she was still too young."

"Aa. Sou ka"

"Aa. Arigato Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke thanked him.

"So its up to Tsunade-shishou and my Clan Leader if Sasuke can marry me?" Sakura suddenly asked her teacher.

"Aa. You're right Sakura, but they have to discuss the matters first."

"Sakura, you can rest, come here, you look really exhausted now" Sai suggested.

"Aa. Arigato Sai-kun" She said and headed towards Sai. Her vision was blurry, while she was heading to Sai, she became wobbly and fainted; luckily Sai was able to catch her first before Sasuke could.

**0End of Recap0**

Chapter 3: A New Rival 

"What!? A New Rival!? I would never give up my Blossom to either one of them! I am most worthy to become Sakura's husband!"

"Sai" she muttered while slowly fluttering her eyes open.

"Sakura, its alright, take some rest first". Sai said to her concern etched clearly on his face.

"Aa. Arigato Sai" She smiled at him and she slowly closed her eyes.

Sasuke watched the very scenic scene with jealousy and angst. Ever since he knew the painter freak and _HIS_ cherry blossom were together he had developed a hatred feeling for the painter freak. Sai caressed her cheek lovingly and he smiled at how soft Sakura's cheek was and how smooth her skin was. Sai looked up to Kakashi and he nodded.

"Okay, we stop here" Kakashi said and they nodded. He went to the different corners of the forest with Sasuke to build up defenses. They left Sai and Naruto to talk.

"Sai, do you love Sakura-chan" Naruto asked Sai even though he knew the answer already coz' he can see it in Sai's actions towards Sakura.

"Dickless, do I have to tell it to you again?" Sai asked him pissed.

"Hai"

"Yes, I Love Her and I don't want to lose her, I don't know what to do without her, I am glad that I am still part of team Kakashi coz' I wont part with Sakura ever. I want to be always there at her side. I want to be her everything. I don't want to part with her. I want to stay with her together and build a family of our own. "

"Aa. Thanks Sai"

"Naruto, why did you have a crush on Sakura before?"

"Because she was cute, pretty, beautiful and I don't know…… hmm…… coz' I know that everyone she knows, she holds them dear to her heart and besides her short temper I know that she actually cares for us especially for you Sai, she just doesn't realize it yet."

"Aa. Maybe your right"

"Kakashi-sensei I'll go now and check on the others" Sasuke told his sensei and walked away.

"Maybe he is too jealous right now that he doesn't focus on anything. Oh well, we can't do anything about that anymore." Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Sai looked up to see Sasuke with gritted teeth. Sai just smiled at him while Naruto was just being himself.

"Naruto, lets talk" Sasuke called out to him as began to drag a struggling Naruto. They reached the middle of the forest and there they began to talk.

"What now TEME?!"

"Since when did Sakura and the painter freak got along?"

"When Sai met Sakura I noticed that he always blushes and he always drew sketches of her."

"TEME are you _jealous_?" Naruto asked him out of the blue, a wide smirk made its way up to his face. Sasuke became pissed off with his actions.

"Hn."

"Maybe he really is just jealous, too late Sai got Sakura first! (smiles)" Naruto thought.

"Since when did they start to go out?"

"It has been for one year and………four months! Yeah! One year and four months!

Then Sasuke started to walk away.

"Oi, matte! TEME! Ugh…Kamahimasen…Maybe he got what he needed to know" Naruto called out to Sasuke and then he muttered.

"Sakura is mine, mine and only mine, I will do anything to have her back, if I have to fight to do it then I have no choice" Sasuke thought and gritted his teeth.

Sai on the other hand pulled Sakura closer to him feeling a very enraged chakra. He watched his surroundings and noticed something odd. Suddenly a kunai went out of a tree and nearing him. He carried Sakura and immediately jumped on to a tree to dodge the kunai.

"Show yourself!" Sai shouted.

On one tree opposite to his and infront of him stood a man with red hair. The man wore a long black coat with red clouds printed on it. He looked as if he was in his twenty's.

"Who are you?" Sai asked him.

"Atashi? Watashi wa Akasuna no Sasori desu yoroshiku negaishimas. Watashi wa Sakura-chan future husband. Now will you please hand me my future wife?" He said politely.

"Future Husband!? I am Sakura's husband!" Sai retorted which made Sasori grit his teeth and take out his puppets.

"Then if what you say is true lets battle, whoever wins get Sakura" Sasori told Sai and they agreed.

Kunai's clashed with one another. Shuriken flying. Sasuke heard kunai's clashing and shuriken flying so he immediately went to the place. Sasuke saw Sai fighting a red haired man that was an Akatsuki member. Sasuke ran to Sai's side and began asking Sasori questions.

"Who are you to meddle with our fight?"

"None of your business"

"You're an Akatsuki member am I right? If you can get out alive tell Itachi that his brother Sasuke is letting him go, because he has another mission"

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked teasingly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Sorry, its way too long (for me though) and my classmates said that too, so I stopped the chappy here, anyways I'm working on the 3****rd**** chapter and might upload it on Saturday coz no using of the computer on schooldays expect for research projects and homeworks. **_**Votations are still on going**_**. I can't believe it Lee got 24 votes!!! Ahhh!! NO!!! My classmates said its nice to have a LeeXSakura pairing so I cant do anything about it. Thank you to all my readers and supporters! (If I have) If you want to know the continuation of "Love me Love me" go to Miksume's profile and send her a message about the continuation. Miksume is the real author of "Love me Love me" but since she has no account in fanfiction before I volunteered that I would be the one to publish it here in fanfiction since it was a nice story, but now she told me that she was going to upload it in my account so don't worry. Also, if you know the author Puppykittens, that's my classmate, I know that she has no published or uploaded story, coz I'm working on the story entitled "Conqueror" a Gakuen Alice fanfic, she was asking me to make her a story so that she can upload it to fanfiction. **_**Also, if you want to request a story about your favorite pairing in any anime tell me, I would be glad to do it for you. **_**Please, I'm sorry if I cant upload any faster because I'm way too busy right now, my schedule is too hooked up for the moment, I only sneak out to find sometime to make my story and find time to reflect on myself. My life is like a celebrity's though Im not one of them. Its just that, there are way too many things to do at the moment so Im so sorry if I cant upload for the moment. If you want to chat with me, Puppykittens or Miksume- here are our yahoo messengers:**

**AnimeForeverL0ver- three of us would really like to chat with you! I would be waiting for more votes and nominees! Thank You for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! Taihen Arigato Gozaimasu! My happiness cannot be equaled by money…**

**FOR EVERYONE HERE IN FANFICTION THIS IS ALL FOR YOU!**

_You may not realize how much_

_The love and time you've spent_

_And all your warm encouragement_ And thoughtfulness have meant… _And so this comes with memories_

_Of all the things we've shared,_

_The times you've listened patiently,_

_The ways you've shown you cared._

_Apparently you think those things_

_Are just what good friends do—_

_That's why I am so fortunate and thankful_

_To have a friend like you!_

_--AnimeForeverL0ver_


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission Part 1

I Wont Lose Her To A Traitor Like Yourself!

By AnimeForeverL0ver

**NOMINEES AND THEIR NUMBER OF VOTES:**

**SAI- 69**

**SASUKE-68**

**KAKASHI- 57**

**SASORI-69**

**NEJI- 74**

**GAARA- 74**

Chapter 4: The Mission Part 1

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked him teasingly. Sasuke gritted his teeth which Sasori found amusing and interesting.

"Yes, I am sure, what is your purpose of coming here?" Sasuke asked him.

"I came to take what is rightfully mine" Sasori said.

"And what is that 'thing' your talking about? Sasuke asked once more.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking about his wife Hinata, yes Hinata they were married for about 1 year and 4 months. Oh their wedding day, Sai and Sakura were partners while walking down the aisle. After the wedding Sai just happened to REALLY realize his feelings for Sakura.

OKAY BACK TO THE STORY!!

Naruto wondered what Hinata and his children were doing. After about 10 minutes of thinking, Naruto decided to go back to where he left Sai and Sakura.

Sasori and Sasuke were still bickering.

"I'll ask you again what is that 'thing' your talking about? Sasuke asked him the second time a little pissed off feeling was clearly heard with the way he asked the legendary puppeteer Sasori.

"Hmmm… I came to take my wife; Haruno Sakura" Sasuke's eyes widened and now he became really pissed off. Sasuke wanted to kill Sasori. Sasuke just found a new rival.

"My love for Sakura will never vanish, if I have to battle just to have her I would certainly agree straight to the point; no second thoughts." Sasuke said loud enough for all three of them to hear.

"Sasori-danna un, Konan is waiting for you un! Deidara yelled at him.

"I shall see both of you soon. I shall go now. And then Sasori poofed. Sai just became angrier when Sasuke had just that he loves Sakura and his love for her will never vanish.

"Dickhead, is it true that you still love the baabaa?" Sai gritted his teeth after. He was too enraged right now to even think of something else.

"yes, and why do you care?" Sasuke retorted.

"I care bcoz' Sakura is mine, will be mine, and she is about to marry me 2 months and 2 weeks from now, so don't even try to meddle with our relationship got that clearly Uchiha?! Sai hissed at him.

"Hn"

"I warn you dickhead! Don't meddle with our relationship as a couple! Damn you Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked and it went unnoticed to Sai. Now Sai was way too serious and wants to rip Sasuke's head off.

"Sai, what's the commotion about? Its too noisy" Sakura said as she was now fluttering her eyes open.

"Sakura, daijobu? Can you stand?"

"Aa. Hai"

"Arigato Sai"

"Thanks for what?"

"For taking care of me"

"Aa. Dooshitamashita"

"Sakura daisuki"

"daisuki mo"

"Minna, ikuze we can have our breakfast later when we arrive at the Water Country" Kakashi said as he jumped by tree to tree with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai following close behind.

They entered a restaurant and Naruto began ordering and the others followed too.

"I'll have ramen" [1A **(NEW CHALLENGE: THOSE PHRASES, SENTENCES OR WORDS WITH BOTH A NUMBER AND A LETTER- PLEASE FIND OUT WHO SAID THOSE AND YOUR PRIZE WILL BE……… …………………… I'LL TELL THE WINNER……… PLEASE PLACE THE NUMBER AND LETTER BEFORE WRITING THE NAME…PLEASE WRITE IT IN ORDER…AT THE A/N I WILL A GIVE CLUE)**

"I'll have teriyaki udon"[2A

"I'll have miso soup and teriyaki ramen"[3A

"I'll have miso noodles"[4A

"I'll have sushi"[5A

After, the waiter wrote it all down. The waiter went away. Sai and Sasuke were bickering about ya' know what. Sakura was sweatdropping while answering Naruto's question. Kakashi kept on reading his Icha Icha Paradise Volume 15 as usual.

After a few minutes of bickering,answering,asking,and reading their food came.

"Excuse me, but here are your orders" the waitress said and handed them their food.

"ramen"

"Oh me Oh me"[1B

"Teriyaki Udon"

"Mine"[2B

"Miso and Teriyaki Ramen"

"Mine"[3B

"Miso noodles"

"Me" [4B

"Sushi"

"Me"[5B

After, the waitress handed them their drinks.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison.

And they began to eat their food quietly.

"Ah, Goochisoosama" [1C

"Goochisoosama"[2C

"Goochisoosama"[3C

"Goochisoosama"[4C

"Ah, mou I'm not yet done[5C

"You ate too slow and you ordered two foods. Sasuke teased the person.

"Ah, Sasuke baka!" the person hissed back.Naruto shrugged. Kakashi suddenly laughed and all were sweatdropping anime style.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei is there any problem[1D

"Huh, Ah Iie, Its just that the potato ate the apple a-hah-hah-hahahahahahaha!"

"Ahehehehe"

After a few minutes they decided to go out since [2D was done eating.

"Ah Goochisoosama" [3D whined and rubbed [4D stomach gently.

"Okay, so were all done lets all find an inn to rest tonight" Kakashi said while placing their bill or payment on the table and they all walked away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**1****ST**** CLUE: for number's 1-5A and 1-5B they have the same answers…**

**2****nd**** CLUE: read again the line ""Ah, mou I'm not yet done[5C**

"**You ate too slow and you ordered **_two foods._** Sasuke teased the person." The italized and underlined phrase is your clue. **

**YOU CAN TRY AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN…. IF YOURE WRONG OR CORRECT I'LL TELL YOU; TO DO THAT I'LL SEND YOU A MESSAGE. WHEN THE CHALLENGE IS DONE I'LL TELL THE ANSWER TO ALL OF YOU AND ANNOUNCE THE WINNER. THE CHALLENGE IS DONE WHEN A PERSON CAN FIND OUT THE ANSWERS. **

**GANBATTE MINNA**


	5. Chapter 5: Tsunade's Letter

**I Wont Lose Her To A Traitor Like Yourself!**

By AnimeForeverL0ver

**So far, NO ONE sent me a message or reviewed me about their answers for the challenge I gave…..(the author cries like rain)…. **

**NOMINEES and THEIR NUMBER OF VOTES:**

**SAI- 95**

**SASUKE- 95**

**KAKASHI- 34**

**LEE- 56**

**NEJI-94**

**SASORI- 90**

**GAARA- 89**

**NEW CHARACTER- 34 (Dun know what to name him)**

**GOOD LUCK NOMINEES!**

Chapter 5: Tsunade's Letter

"Kakashi-sensei how about this Inn, it looks like a nice and cheap place to sleep and stay for the night." Sakura said too sweetly.

"Aa. Your right Sakura"

"Naruto, would you like it if I would treat you to ramen, one of these days?" Sakura asked suddenly with a hint of cheerfulness.

"Mochiron" Naruto shouted and raised his fist to the air. As usual, everyone sweatdropped. Naruto was mumbling to himself on what Ramen he would eat.

"Yosh, minna ikemashita" Kakashi stated.

"Hai, Kaka-sensei" All of them replied.

Then went inside and Naruto and Sasuke immediately took a seat while Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were inquiring for a room.

"Sumimasen, but do you have 5 rooms available?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have 4 rooms left"

"Okay, we'll stay for the night" Sakura said and smiled.

"Naruto, Sasuke come here" Kakashi told them.

"There are only 4 rooms left so I decided that each of the 3 of us will have a separate room, while Sakura and Sai can have their own room since they are getting married about 2 months and 2 two weeks from now."

"Here are your keys, thank you!" the girl said.

"Thank you too!" Sakura said and smiled her best smile. Then both of them headed towards their sensei and their teammates.

"So you guys, have you made up with the rooms already? Sakura asked.

"Yup, Sakura-chan! I'm having a separate room! Naruto cheered.

"Me too" Sasuke said bluntly.

"and me too while both of you share one room since you're getting married". Kakashi said and smiled.

"Why is everybody talking about their wedding?" Sasuke thought.

At hearing the phrase, "getting married" Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Cool" Sai said and a smirk made its way to his face. This made Sasuke's eye twitch some more. Sai's smirk now became a grin when he saw Sasuke's reaction.

"Sai why are you grinning and who are you grinning at?" Sakura asked noting the bad mood and bad atmospheric energy surrounding, revolving and hovering over them.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Naruto, Sasuke soshite Kakashi-sensei here are your keys for your room."

"Sakura, how 'bout the payment for the rooms?"

"I've taken care of that Kaka-sensei. It didn't cost that much fortune. So ikuze?" Sakura said and tugged on Sai's arm which made Sai smile which made Sakura smile back at him which made Sasuke twitch which made Sai smirk which made Sakura curious at who is he smirking at. They walked together hand-in-hand. They went inside their rooms and each found a letter from the Hokage.

"Shishou worries about me too much" Sakura said.

"She only shows you that she cares for you Sakura, like I do care for you." Sai said and closed the gap between them. He snaked his hands up and down her spine and stopped at her waist and pulled her closer to him while she ruffled his hair and placed her hands around his neck after. Sai bit her lower lip and she gasped which made Sai take the advantage of her open mouth and slipped he his tongue inside her mouth exploring every inch of her and after, he found her tongue and they fought. Sakura broke away first and smiled at him while panting.

"Aishiteruze Sakura."

"Aishiteru mo Sai."

"Sakura, lets go to slpeep?" Sai asked her.

"Hai Sai." Then she went to the closet and placed her bag and so did he. Sakura took what she needed and headed straight to the bathroom. Sai took what he needed and went straight to the bed. Sakura went out of the bathroom dressed.

"Sai, its your turn" Sakura said dying her hair using the towel.

"Aa." Then Sai came up to her and helped her in dying her hair.

"Umm, Sai its okay" Sakura said and smiled at him.

"Okay" Sai replied and Sakura went to _**THEIR **_bed and slept. Then she heard water hitting the floor and it stopped and it started again then after that she finally fell into a deep slumber. Sai came out dressed and so he went to the sleeping Sakura and caressed her cheeks. She groaned and he chuckled so he lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and he kissed her forehead. Not long enough, he too fell in deep slumber with only one thought at mind 'Sakura'.

The next day…….

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning Sai"

"Sakura, hayaku the others are waiting soshite boku wa tabetekureru." Sai said and smiled.

"Sai, what time is it?" She smiled.

"about…….10:30 in the morning"

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted and Sai covered his ears.

On the other side of town….

"What was that?" Gaara asked her sister, Temari.

"What was what Gaara?"

"You didn't hear it?"

"Didn't hear what?"

"Nothing"

"Maybe your just hearing things because your tired from all the kazekage work or it was just your imagination." Temari explained to him.

"Yeah maybe your right."

Back to Sai and Sakura……

"Sakura, keep your voice down" Sai said and tackled Sakura to the ground. She giggled and he tickled her some more.

"Sai, stop this…hahahaha…were gonna be…hahahahaha…late…hahahahaha…"Sakura said with difficulty.

"Okay!" Sai said cheerfully.

"Sai, can you hand me my bag?"

"Koko" he said as he threw the bag to her.

"Arigato Sai"

"Zenzen" Then she walked towards the bathroom. He heard water hitting the floor and it suddenly stopped but didn't start again.

"Maybe she is using the bathtub." Sai thought and smirked evilly. He undressed himself and headed towards the bathroom. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"Sai are you there?" Sakura asked scared.

No Answer.

"Sai, DON'T YOU SCARE ME!!!" Sakura shouted and shivered.

No Answer.

She took out her towel and wiped herself. She took out her bathrobe and wore it. She opened the sliding door only to find Sai naked.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Sakura shouted and punched Sai. Sai disappeared into a puff of smoke and her eyes widened in shock and she heard a chuckle and it turned into a loud laugh from the outside.

"Sai, that was a bad joke!!!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I cant believe ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha you ha ha ha ha ha ha ha fell for ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha that ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haha!"

Sakura then frowned while Sai kept on laughing.

"Mou, Sai meanie!!"

"Just hurry up and we'll eat."

"Mou!! FINE!!" Then she went back in and changed.

"Sai, I'm done" She said and went out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Prince Ryosuke Yamashita

I Wont Lose Her To A Traitor Like Yourself

**I Wont Lose Her To A Traitor Like Yourself!**

**By AnimeForeverL0ver**

**NOMINEES AND THEIR VOTES:**

**SAI- 97 (O.O it's a draw with the Ice Cube King and the blind man)**

**SASUKE- 97 (O.O draw with the Painter Freak and blind man)**

**KAKASHI- 34 (nah….no changes)**

**LEE- 56 (no changes…)**

**GAARA- 96 (go Gaara catch up with them if you want to have Sakura)**

**NEJI-97 (O.O draw with both the Painter Freak and Ice Cube King)**

**NEW CHARACTER- 86 (Maybe Ryosuke Yamashita (mixture of Yamada **_**Ryosuke and Yamashita**_** Tomohisa) would do)**

**SASORI-93**

**Recap:**

"Sai are you there?" Sakura asked scared.

No Answer.

"Sai, DON'T YOU SCARE ME!!" Sakura shouted and shivered.

No Answer.

She took out her towel and wiped herself. She took out her bathrobe and wore it. She opened the sliding door only to find Sai naked.

"Ahhhhhh!!" Sakura shouted and punched Sai. Sai disappeared into a puff of smoke and her eyes widened in shock and she heard a chuckle and it turned into a loud laugh from the outside.

"Sai, that was a bad joke!!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I cant believe ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha you ha ha ha ha ha ha ha fell for ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha that ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haha!"

Sakura then frowned while Sai kept on laughing.

"Mou, Sai meanie!!"

"Just hurry up and we'll eat."

"Mou!! FINE!!" Then she went back in and changed.

"Sai, I'm done" She said and went out of the bathroom.

**Chapter 6: Prince Ryosuke Yamashita**

If you were simply passing by, they seemed like three ordinary and bored young adults sitting at the base of a tree, soaking up the shade. Funny how they avoided the sun, it was understandable, Fire Country summers were hell!

The scorching sun grilled bare skin and slow-cooked the skin beneath any layer of clothing. It was better to just sit in the shade to stay cool; bathing in the river wasn't an option, it was as though the water boiled.

"Ugh, its so hot!!" Sakura complained.

"Huh? Oh, here I'll give you shade Sakura" Sai said. Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke was burning with jealousy.

"Team lets go!" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai" All four ninja's jumped through tree by tree. Naruto first, followed by Sasuke, Sakura in the middle, then Sai and lastly Kakashi.

0o0Oafter 30 minutes0o0o

"Were here" Kakashi said and they all stood; each in a tree branch.

"Yehey!! Woo Hoo Yehey Woo Hoo Yehey Woo Hoo Ye-" BAM SMACK BAM SMACK SMACK

"Naruto, shut it!" Sakura yelled at him angrily.

"Sakura, calm down" Sai said hugging her from the back. Sasuke was- you know already why write it?

"Sorry, I was annoyed and pissed." Sakura said then healed Naruto afterwards.

"Sorry too Sakura-chan" Naruto apologized.

"Sakura" Sasuke said. Glaring at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uchiha, why are you glaring at me like that?" Sakura asked. Sai, hearing this glared at Sasuke and grabbed Sakura into a hug. Sakura hugged back. The warmth coming off from Sai's body made her relaxed and feel comfortable. Sasuke was you know already!!

"Let's Go!" Kakashi commanded.

"Hai!" the four ninja's replied lazily.

**-x-**

"Your Majesty, were are the ninja's from Konoha who were sent to deliver the scroll to you. I would like to introduce myself to you; Hataka Kakashi also known as the Copy Ninja. I am their leader for this mission." Kakashi said and the King nodded. Kakashi handed to the King the scroll.

" I am Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said.

"Sai Setoshi" Sai said.

"Haruno Sakura, a pleasure to meet you, your highnest" Sakura said.

"Ah, a Haruno! A polite and beautiful one too! Are you the heir to the throne?" The King asked Sakura.

"Yes, your majesty." Sakura answered.

"I would like to introduce to all of you my heir, _clap clap _Prince Ryosuke. Ryosuke Yamashita." The King said. Ryosuke had a short and spiky raven hair. He had a tan colored skin. He has dark onyx eyes. You might as well say he looks like Sasuke. He was smiling at them but he always steal glances at Sakura.

"Umm… father can we invite them to dinner?" Ryosuke asked.

"Sure son"

"Kakashi, Naluto, Sasuki, Sai and Sakura you are invited to join us to lunch." The King said and his son Ryosuke, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi were sweat dropping anime style while Naruto and Sasuke were twitching, ready to smack the king for making a fun of their names.

"Umm…excuse me your majesty, not to be rude but, its Na-ru-to and Sa-su-ke and yes we would be delighted to join in for lunch" Kakashi explained.

"Oh sorry, very well then, lets get going." The King said. They walked through the hallways. Sakura was in between Sai on the right and Ryosuke on the left. Sai cant help it being overprotective with Sakura. Sakura was feeling kinda awkward.

"So Sakura, I heard you were the heir to the Haruno clan, is it true?" Ryosuke asked.

"Umm… Yes… why did you ask?"

"Oh just nothing, I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend or a fiancé to be exact?" Ryosuke asked grinning.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled and gasped at what he asked. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto was ready to smack , kick and punch him but sadly they didn't because he was prince.

"RYOSUKE! I'm sorry! My son is always like this when it comes to girls. Its his courting period so maybe that why he asks these kinds of questions."

"I'm sorry. But can you still answer my question?" Ryosuke asked.

"Umm… yes I have a fiancé and he is umm… also the heir to some clan in Konoha… errr…ummm.. he is just……right beside……me" Sakura said with difficulty.

"You?" Ryosuke asked Sai.

"Yes, I'm her fiancé" Sai replied.

" So that explains why you were being so overprotective the whole time she was talking to me" The King stopped walking and they came in to a halt.

"Excuse us, but I have to talk with my son. Ryosuke lets go!" The King said.

"Yes father"

"Oh and please enjoy your stay. Your lunch will be delivered in you room. ANNA!"

"Yes, your majesty" A girl in a brown kimono appeared.

"Take them to their rooms." The King ordered.

"Yes, your majesty" Anna answered. Then the King left together with his son.

"Hello! I am Anna and I will be you servant for today. Lets go!" Anna introduced herself.

**-x-**

"Here we are! Your rooms are all aligned. If you need anything just don't be shy to call me or press the buzzer with my name on it. Enjoy your stay!" Then in a cloud of smoke Anna disappeared.

"Go inside and take some rest" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai" all four ninja's replied.

**-x- In Sai's and Sakura's room -x-**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Sakura said and the door opened to see four maids carrying two plates, two pairs of spoon and forks, three foods, 2 glasses, and two big bottles of Coke.

"Who… toriaizu, taihen arigato" sakura thanked them and two butlers came in and arranged their table.

"Oh, that's okay we can handle that" Sai said.

"No Sir Its our job." The butler named Ryo said. The same thing happened in Naruto's, Kakashi's and Sasuke's room.

**-x- In Sasuke's room –x-**

KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke went to the door and opened. Sqeals and confessions were heard. Sasuke covered his ears. Two butlers came in.

"Ahem Ahem _clears throat_" the butler said.

"Were sorry sir but were here to deliver your food"

"aa just place it there" Sasuke pointed to the table.

"Okay sir."

After arranging the table and placing the food, the maids went out together with the butler, still heart shaped eyes would still be seen on them. Again, sqeals and confessions were heard. Sasuke slammed his door softly.

"Tch! Fan Girls.." Sasuke said then proceeded to eat his lunch. His lunch was, chickenjoy, spaghetti, burger, burger steak and some sandwiches with one big bottle of Coke.

**-x- **

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I am just so busy because this May 8, 2008 is my birthday, so I'm so sorry. Please tell me something, so that I could make it up to you alright?... Please do review. Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks to all my reviewers, May God Bless You!**

**Friends come and go**

**In our lives,**

**But a few find places**

**So deep in our hearts**

**That we know**

**They will always**

**Be with **

**Us. **

**I just want you **

**To know**

**That you're that kind**

**Of friend to me.**

**-AnimeForeverL0ver**

**I**

**W**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**L**

**O**

**S**

**E**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**T**

**O**

**A**

**T**

**R**

**A**

**I**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**L**

**I**

**K**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**E**

**L**

**F**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**D**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**W**

**A**

**Y**

**S**

**W**

**E**

**L**

**C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission Part2

A/N: I'm closing the votation…

**A/N: I'm closing the votation but not now….**

**I will show the winner on the 9****th**** chappie!!**

**So to those who want to vote still, go to my profile and vote in the poll… Thanks for reading, reviewing and voting!**

**RECAP:**

**-x- In Sai's and Sakura's room -x-**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Sakura said and the door opened to see four maids carrying two plates, two pairs of spoon and forks, three foods, 2 glasses, and two big bottles of Coke.

"Who… toriaizu, taihen arigato" sakura thanked them and two butlers came in and arranged their table.

"Oh, that's okay we can handle that" Sai said.

"No Sir Its our job." The butler named Ryo said. The same thing happened in Naruto's, Kakashi's and Sasuke's room.

**-x- In Sasuke's room –x-**

KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke went to the door and opened. Sqeals and confessions were heard. Sasuke covered his ears. Two butlers came in.

"Ahem Ahem _clears throat_" the butler said.

"Were sorry sir but were here to deliver your food"

"aa just place it there" Sasuke pointed to the table.

"Okay sir."

After arranging the table and placing the food, the maids went out together with the butler, still heart shaped eyes would still be seen on them. Again, sqeals and confessions were heard. Sasuke slammed his door softly.

"Tch! Fan Girls.." Sasuke said then proceeded to eat his lunch. His lunch was, chickenjoy, spaghetti, burger, burger steak and some sandwiches with one big bottle of Coke.

**Chapter 7: The Mission Part 2**

"**Kaka-sensei, we need to go to the Water Country and fast" Narurto said hurriedly.**

"**I know Naruto but we have to rest." Kakashi replied.**

"**Kaka-sensei, its really okay with me, so no need to worry" Sakura said forcing a smile while Sasuke and Sai knew that she was only forcing a smile.**

"**Okay, since its alright with Sakura then… Lets Go!" Kakashi commanded.**

**All five of them jumped from tree to tree swiftly. They left the Tea Country just thirty minutes ago and was now heading to the Water Country.**

**-x- (I'm really lazy in this chappie, SORRY!!)**

"**Were here" Kakashi said as he leaped into a tree.**

"**Nani Were Here!!" Naruto asked as he went off balance.**

"**Yes, dobe" Sasuke answered.**

"**Hmph" Naruto hmphed at the Teme.**

**-x-**

"**That's the cave…?" Sai asked.**

"**Yes.." Kakashi replied.**

"**That so big… and its scary" Naruto hid behind Sasuke. Sakura glared at the cave and noticed something. **

'_**Come here, Haruno-hime, come here'**_

'**Is that you again, inner?'**

'**Me? Im not saying anything at least for now'**

'**But then who's calling me?'**

'**The cave?'**

**Sakura went nearer the cave until she was face to face with cave. **

**POOF! She suddenly disappeared. **

"**SAKURA!" Team Kakashi except for their sensei shouted and ran to cave.**

**BAM! All four of them were sent flying to the trees. Kakashi just stared at them. **

"**WHY YOU STUPID CAVE!! GIVE SAKURA-CHAN BACK!!" Naruto shouted while charging at the cave. Before he could charge it, he heard a cry of pain and stopped his attack.**

"**SAKURA!!" They cried again.**

"**AHHHHH!!" Worried faces were now etched.**

"**AHHHH!! AHHHH!!..." And the cry of pain goes on and on. All three of them were ready to charge the cave. **

"**Sai, Sasuke soshite Naruto YAMERO!!" Kakashi shouted at them.**

" **B-b-b-but SAKURA!!" Naruto whined.**

"**NO! What did I SAY!! HUH?? NO INTERFERING WITH THE PROCESS!!" Kakashi told them.**

**-x- Meanwhile…-x-**

"**Please…stop…this…" Sakura winced as she felt the lightning dig in to her seal.**

"**No, my princess…now is the right time to unleash your true power. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The demon said.**

"**It…hurts…please….stop…this…I…" Sakura said with difficulty.**

"**Does it hurt too much? Does this HURT!?"**

"**AHHHHHH!!..." Sakura cried as the demon stabbed the seal.**

**NOTE: THE SEAL IS AT HER CHEST.**

"**Just BEAR THE PAIN!! THIS IS STILL THE BEGINNING!! MUCH MORE PAIN YOU WILL FEEL WHEN WE COME TO THE 2TH STAGE. NOTE THAT THIS PROCESS IS ONLY UP TO FIVE STAGES!!"**

"**Who…..are…..you…?"**

"**I…am…Sakuno…the… former princess of the Haruno clan"**

"**Why…are…you…doing..this?"**

"**We are always insulted as the weakest clan in the world."**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Sakura, you are too weak and you are so annoying" Sasuke said and went away. Tears were now falling at our favorite cherry blossom's eyes.**

**FIN**

" **We are always the one who is hurt."**

**FLASHBACK**

**Sakura ran to her house. She went inside her room and cried her heart out.**

**FIN**

"**We are always prisoners in our hearts."**

"**FLASHBACK"**

"**Good Morning Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted.**

"**Morning Naruto" She replied weakly. Deep inside her she felt that there were some missing pieces that cannot be together once again, she felt like a prisoner.**

**FIN**

"**And We are not accepted."**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hahahahaha!! Your Forehead is way too big!! Hahahahahaha!! Are you even a human?" A young girl laughed at her. **

"**Stop it please!" Little Sakura shouted.**

"**No way some one will accept you!! Hahahaha!! When we don't even accept you!"**

**FIN**

"**Now, it is the time to show the world our power. HAHAHAH" The demon laughed.**

**Lightning dugged into her skin deeply. More cuts were seen all over her body. More bruises were made. She felt like she was going to die any second and any minute from now. **

**SLASH! The demon stabbed her at the seal again but this time its much more painful, and the sword is wider and heavier. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!..."**

"**BEAR THE PAIN MY DEAR, WE ARE ALMOST DONE WITH THE 4****TH**** STAGE!! NOW, REMINISCE ON YOUR PAINFUL MEMOIRS AND THINK ABOUT THEM!" The demon ordered.**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Sakura, you are too weak and you are so annoying" Sasuke said and went away. Tears were now falling at our favorite cherry blossom's eyes.**

**FIN**

**FLASHBACK**

**Sakura ran to her house. She went inside her room and cried her heart out.**

**FIN**

"**FLASHBACK"**

"**Good Morning Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted.**

"**Morning Naruto" She replied weakly. Deep inside her she felt that there were some missing pieces that cannot be together once again, she felt like a prisoner.**

**FIN**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hahahahaha!! Your Forehead is way too big!! Hahahahahaha!! Are you even a human?" A young girl laughed at her. **

"**Stop it please!" Little Sakura shouted as kids were kicking and punching her.**

"**There is No way some one will accept you!! Hahahaha!! When we don't even accept you!"**

**FIN**

**Teardrops were now falling on Sakura's face down to her neck. She thought about those times she was insulted, those times she felt that she was hurt, those times she was treated like a prisoner, and those time she wasn't accepted.**

"**It…hurts…too…much…" Sakura said as she fell limply on the ground but not unconscious.**

"**Remember this my princess, you are the last princess that will prove to the world that we, the Haruno Clan, is not the weakest of all clans in the world." **

**POOF! The demon disappeared.**

**-x-**

"**SAKURA!" Team Kakashi (except for Sakura of course) shouted and ran to her limp body.**

"**WAIT! LOOK!" Naruto pointed at Sakura's body.**

"**Her wounds, cuts and bruises are healing itself." Sasuke muttered. Shock entered all of them. Sai was shaking, Sasuke and Naruto were both frozen like statues. **

**A/N: I know it's a boring chapter but please bear with me…..I cant think of any lovey dovey plot for this chappie… so… GOMENASAI!! HONTO NI GOMENASAI!!**

**There are sad times and lonely times**

**And down times for all of us,**

**And I know you're having one now,**

**Nothing I could say**

**Would make the problems go away**

**Or make them easier**

**For you to cope with.**

**So let's just talk about**

**A wonderful person…you.**

**I Know that whatever burden**

**Life hands you,**

**You'll be strong enough to carry…**

**Whatever obstacle**

**You find in your path,**

**You'll be tough enough to overcome…**

**Whatever decisions you're faced with,**

**You'll be wise enough **

**To make the right choice…**

**Please promise me you'll remember**

**These things about yourself.**

**Then, no matter what may happen,**

**You'll always be able to handle it…**

**I know you will…**

**I believe in you…**

** -AnimeForeverL0ver**


	8. Chapter 8: Never Giving Up!

a/n: only one (1) chappie left and tada the winner will be revealed…… hope your as excited as I am… … don't believe the poll a

A/N: only one (1) chappie left and tada the winner will be revealed…… hope your as excited as I am… … don't believe the poll anymore… … coz' in the poll gaara is the leading… … thanks to all the gaara fans…

chapter 8: never giving up…

"No!! It cant be!!"

"Ohayo!" sakura greeted team kakashi.

"ohayo sakura-chan" sai and naruto greeted.

"Hn" Sasuke greeted.

5 hours later…………

"ohayo! Sorry im late… you see there was this beautiful la-" kakashi was cut off by naruto's loud mouth.

"liar soshite late!" naruto shouted.

"_sigh _since its sakura and sai's wedding a week from now… you're dismissed. " kakashi said and poof! He disappeared In a puff of smoke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Forehead girl" Ino called out to her.

"Ohayo! Ino-Pig" Sakura greeted and Sai smiled cheerfully.

"I cant wait for your wedding!" Ino said.

"anyways, congratulations!"

"thanks Ino"

RING RING

"oops sorry forehead but I gotta go I need to see Shikamaru Bye!"

"Bye Pig!" Ino and Sakura waved at each other.

"Lets go!" Sai said and smiled at her.

"Aye! Aye! Captain" Sakura saluted then laughed making Sai frown.

"Sakura don't be silly, and stop the Pirate talk its not funny" Sai said and walked away.

"Whatever but you've been way too serious. Just cool down and chillax (chill and relax) okay?" Sakura followed.

"Fine. But-"

"No buts Sai… lets go and get some sleep… We'll give our report later… Shishou will understand." Sakura said massaging his shoulders.

"Okay" Sakura smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sakura, I'll go and buy us something to eat" Sai said and Sakura nodded.

Sakura went back to sleep. Still, she knew nothing about what had happened during the unsealing process. It was like she was brainwashed or something.

-x-SAI-x-

"Uchiha" Sai hissed.

"Hn. Setoshi" Sasuke smirked seeing Sai's face full of hatred.

Sai walked passed him.

"I never said anything about giving up Setoshi. She will be mine." Sai turned back to glare at him. His glare was so fierce that if Sasuke was just a mere ninja he would've died few months ago for not giving up. Well, Sasuke glared too. Shoppers, Salesmen, Salesladies and cashiers were now watching their glaring competition. Some even cheered for Sasuke and Sai.

"I'm wasting my time here glaring at you Uchiha, If you'll excuse me I have to do some grocery shopping for MY dear cherrblossom WIFE" Sai said emphasizing the words 'my' and 'wife'. Poor Sasuke, he was glaring daggers at Sai's back.

Sai bought everything they needed before and after the wedding. They never had a problem looking for money. ROOT, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura's relatives and parents were they're main source of money. ROOT, Tsunade, and Shizune for Sai. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura's relatives and parents for Sakura.

"That'd be 789 568 yen please" the cashier said smiling.

"Here" Sai handed her the payment.

"Here's your change sir, thanks for shopping, come again and congratulations on your wedding with Sakura-sama" the cashier said.

"Aa. Arigato."

-x-HOME-x-

"Sakura, I'm here" Sai said but to no avail he received no answers. He only heard sobs coming from their bedroom. So, he hurriedly went upstairs and found a crying and sobbing almost naked Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Sai shouted and immediately comforted her to ease her sobbing and crying. Her eyes were full of pain and fear. His eyes were full of hatred, pain and fear.

"who d-d-did t-t-t-thi-s-s-s t-t-t-to y-y-y-y-ou? Sai stuttered.

"S-s-s-sa-s-s-s-su-k-k-k-k-ke" She stuttered too, remembering what had happened.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello, my dear cherry blossom" a voice in the dark said._

_Sakura stirred in her sleep; her eyes fluttering open. Red lustful eyes were glaring right at her._

"_S-s-s-s-sa-s-s-s-su-k-k-k-k-k-k-ke" she stuttered in fear while he kept coming closer at her._

"_S-s-s-s-stay a-a-a-away from m-m-m-me" _

"_Now, why would I do that my dear cherry blossom?" Sasuke asked lustfully. His steps were now larger. Sakura was pushed to the wall with Sasuke forcefully kissing her._

"_NO!! Sasuke stop!!" Sakura shouted._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sakura, stay here" Sai carried the sobbing Sakura to the bed and slowly laid her down.

"S-s-s-sai d-d-don't leave m-m-me"

"Okay, lets deal with this tomorrow morning" Sai changed his clothes and laid down beside Sakura wrapping his arm onto her waist. Sakura cuddled onto him.

"Shhhh Sakura, it'll be alright, I promise you. I'll kill that bastard if he ever comes back to show his bastardy face again." Sai patting her back until they fell into deep slumber.

-x-THE NEXT DAY-x-

"Sakura wake up, we'll go to the Hokage's office" Sai said shooking her body.

"Huh?" Then she quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"NO" Sai stared at her wide eyed. His eyes full of hatred.

"Lets go!" Sai grabbed Sakura's wrist and POOF! They disappeared.

-x-HOKAGE'S TOWER-x-

"What do you wa-"

"SAKURA YOURE PREGNANT!! CONGRATULA-"

"Its not Sai's baby shishou…"

"WHAT?!"

"Its Sasuke's…… He He He laid on me last night without me knowing…" Then sobs were heard after that.

"Uchiha" Tsunade hissed at the name.

"SHIZUNE!!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama… Call the Rookie Nine and our most powerful ANBU's. Tell them to capture Uchiha Sasuke at all costs dead or alive. NOW!!" Tsunade commanded.

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama!!" Then she sped off.

"Sakura, Sai what are you planning to do now?"

25 minutes after……

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

"Uchiha"

"Hn. So you really got pregnant with OUR child." Sasuke smirked. Sai glared at him. Sasuke glared back.

"WHAT?! SAKURA-CHAN'S PREGNANT WITH TEME'S CHILD?! BUT HOW?! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE PREGNANT WITH SAI'S CHILD NOT TEME!! BUT HOW?!" Naruto shouted. The Rookie Nine were now glaring at Sasuke; their eyes full of hatred especially Naruto's and Ino's eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND UCHIHA! _SLAP!_" Ino just slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KONOHA'S CHERRY BLOSSOM! TO MY SISTER-LIKE-BEST-FRIEND! _PUNCH! BAM! SMACK!" _

"ENOUGH! SASUKE YOU WILL BE IMPRISONED AT THE HIGHEST CELL IN ALL OF KONOHA'S JAILS. THIS CELL IS AN ADVANCE TYPE. IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE, YOU CANT! THIS CELL DRAINS ALL YOUR CHAKRA. YOU CANNOT USE ANY JUTSU'S. AND LASTLY YOU ARE TIED WITH CHAKRA THREADS. THESE THREADS CANNOT BE CUTTED. ONLY KONOHA'S MOST POWERFUL NINJA'S KNOW THE OTHER WAY AROUND IT. YOU SHALL BE IMPRISONED UNTIL WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. BRING HIM TO THE CELL…… NOW!!" Tsunade commanded fiercely.

"Sakura, Sai…I'm sorry………………………You two are dismissed." Tsunade sighed.

**A/N: I HATE THIS CHAPTER!! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT CAME TO MY MIND!! UGH!! I HATE THIS CHAPTER!! I'M SORRY TO THOSE SAI FANATICS!!**

**Sai's true family name is really Setoshi. My cousin told me that. He's been placing Naruto characters profiles in his blog spots.**

**TO ALL THE READERS: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!**

**TO ALL THE REVIEWERS: THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH!! ******

Friends are like angels sent from above

They came to give you an undying love.

Summer, Winter, Spring or Fall,

They're there to help you when you call.

I will be there for you,

When your days are lonely and blue.

You can call on me for a helping hand,

I'll be there beside you to take that final stand.

I didn't know where to start,

But this is a poem straight from my heart.

I'm here for you If you're here for me,

That's why friends is a thing we'll always be.

There's been so many times at where I've needed you as my friend,

No matter what the reason is you be there till the end.

Every time I need to talk or I'm sad and feeling blue,

You understand, your honest and you'll give your point of view.

You always put me first if I need you to be there,

I appreciate you doing this it shows how much you really care.

Your unconditional friendship showed me the person I am inside, and just to be myself

Is something I never have to hide.

If you ever need anything, anytime day or night

I promise I will be there to try and make it right.

Coz' I hope I can do for you all the things you've done for me,

Coz' a true friend is what you forever will always be.

-AnimeForeverL0ver


	9. EPILOGUE

A/N: First of All, I would like to say thank you very very very very very very very very very very very very very and a bunch/millions of very much to LoveIsMyHate, sasusaku freak and to all my reviewers.

as promised I will tell the winner……… and the winner is……

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

RECAP:

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KONOHA'S CHERRY BLOSSOM! TO MY SISTER-LIKE-BEST-FRIEND! _PUNCH! BAM! SMACK!" _

"ENOUGH! SASUKE YOU WILL BE IMPRISONED AT THE HIGHEST CELL IN ALL OF KONOHA'S JAILS. THIS CELL IS AN ADVANCE TYPE. IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE, YOU CANT! THIS CELL DRAINS ALL YOUR CHAKRA. YOU CANNOT USE ANY JUTSU'S. AND LASTLY YOU ARE TIED WITH CHAKRA THREADS. THESE THREADS CANNOT BE CUTTED. ONLY KONOHA'S MOST POWERFUL NINJA'S KNOW THE OTHER WAY AROUND IT. YOU SHALL BE IMPRISONED UNTIL WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. BRING HIM TO THE CELL…… NOW!!" Tsunade commanded fiercely.

"Sakura, Sai…I'm sorry………………………You two are dismissed." Tsunade sighed.

END OF RECAP

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

S

A

I

!

SAI!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 9: My Story has just finally begun…**

**EPILOGUE**

"Sai, do you take Sakura to-" the priest was cut off with a smiling Sai.

"I do". Sai said kissing Sakura at the cheek.

"Okaaayy…" the priest sweat dropped anime style.

"Sakura, do you ta-" again the priest was cut off with a smiling Sakura.

"I do." Sakura said slightly squeezing Sai's hand.

"Okaaaaayyyy…" the priest sweat dropped again anime style.

"You may now kiss the br- sigh" the priest sweat dropped again. (A/N, Me: -smiles evilly- evil laugh-)

Sai kissed Sakura.

After three (3) minutes……

"Yehey! Yeah!/Congrats/Congratulations! Woohoo!" Everyone cheered as confetti started to fall on the newly wed couple.

"Picture Taking time!" Naruto suddenly shouted as Hinata giggled and the newly wed Setoshi couple laughed.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and went straight to the couple. So did, Ino with Shikamaru and TenTen with Neji. The first picture was Sai and Sakura kissing. The second picture was Sai and Sakura hugging. The third picture was Sai and Sakura holding hands. The fourth picture was with Naruto on Sai's side and Hinata on Sakura's side. The fifth picture was Naruto on Sakura's side and Hinata on Sai's side. The sixth picture was Ino at Sakura's side and Shikamaru at Sai's side. The seventh picture was Shikamaru at Sakura's side and Ino at Sai's side. The eighth picture was TenTen at Sakura's side and Neji at Sai's side. The nineth picture was TenTen at Sai's side and Neji at Sakura's side. The tenth picture was Hinata, Ino and TenTen at Sakura's side and Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji at Sai's side. The eleventh picture was Shizune at Sakura's side and Tsunade at Sai's side with TonTon (the pig) at the middle.

The twelfth picture was Shizune at Sai's side and Tsunade at Sakura's and still with TonTon at the middle. The thirteenth picture was Kakashi in the middle beside Sakura right side and Sai on the left side. The fourteenth picture was Yamato in the middle beside Sakura's right side and Sai's left side. The fifteenth picture was Anko at Sakura's side and Ibiki at Sai's side but Anko and Ibiki are not together like husband and wife nor girlfriend boyfriend. The sixteenth picture was Temari at Sakura's side and Kankuro at Sai's side with Gaara sitting in the middle. The seventeenth picture was Kankuro at Sakura's side and Temari at Sai's side still with Gaara sitting at the middle. The eighteenth picture was Kankuro and Temari both sitting in the middle and Gaara separating Sakura and Sai so he was at the middle standing. The nineteenth picture was with Shizune, Temari, Tsunade, and Anko at Sakura's side and Kankuro, Ibiki, Kakashi, and Gaara at Sai's side. The twentieth picture was the total opposite of the nineteenth picture; Kankuro, Ibiki, Kakashi and Gaara were at Sakura's side and Shizune, Temari, Tsunade and Anko at Sai's side. The twenty-first picture was with Idate at Sakura's side and Jirocho at Sai's side. The twenty-second picture was Idate at Sai's side and Jirocho at Sakura's. And so on and so forth there picture taking time went………There were loads of picture developed and taken. One picture each for each family- it means that all the picture that were taken; the families or the persons invited will have one collection or one pack with all of the photos taken during the wedding and the reception.

Their reception was in the middle of the forest. Sai also invited the crew of Ichiraku ramen since he loves ramen. There were loads of goodies, give aways, gifts and loads of foods! Everyone had a wonderful time. They were dancing and laughing and even Kakashi was not focusing on his Icha Icha Paradise book. The funny part was when Chouji slipped because one of his foods the steak fell on the floor with out him knowing and he stepped on it and it made him slip. He was covered with his own food. Everyone laughed but it was okay with him. He wasn't embarrassed or anything he was even happy that he made everyone laugh.

At their honeymoon, Sakura and Sai were having a wonderful time. They were at a hot spring. Tsunade had reserved the whole hot spring for only the two of them. The good thing about it is that it only has one hot spring so they have to share one. (A/N: evil Tsunade)… Sakura was happily humming her favorite song when Sai jumped into the hot spring luckily Sakura had her body wrapped around a towel.

"hmm hmmmm ohhh yeahhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

BAM! SMACK! BAM! BAM!

Poor Sai he got a bruised face for suddenly jumping in to the hot spring. It was no accident, he actually knew Sakura was in there. Too bad, after punching Sai, Sakura went directly to their bedroom to change. Why? Remember, Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's child. Sai decided that they would let the baby live. Everyone must have a chance to live. So that's the reason they let the baby live.

Their bedroom was stupendous! Their bed was colored red and in a heart shape. Their room had their own refrigerator, kitchen, comfort room, dining room, and living room. It was like a normal house. Their kitchen was complete with utensils, oven, coffee maker, faucet, sink, toaster, stove, and so on and so forth. Their comfort room had a shower corner, a bath tub corner and the sink with loads of cabinets. Their dining room well was it was just normal. It had at table for two (2) and an air conditioner (aircon). Their living room also was normal. It had an LCD 32 inch TV, two (2) laptops, one (1) desktop computer (PC), and two (2) sofa's.

Sakura went outside the bathroom to dry off her hair and change. Once she was done, Sai came in and she healed his swelling cheek.

"Who do you also target my cheek when hitting me?" Sai suddenly asked pouting anime/chibi style while Sakura sweat dropped anime/chibi style.

'sigh, you always face your cheek when I'm about to hit you' Sakura thought.

"Sigh, its because you always face your cheek when I'm about to hit you sigh" Sakura explained to him and he nodded in response.

0x0 2 years and 9 months later 0x0

"Sai!!" Sakura shouted as her tummy was aching and on her legs were blood.

"Sakura!!" Sai shouted and carried her immediately to the hospital. Ryu, Sasuke's and Sakura's son, was left behind together with the four (4) maids. Ryu was crying seeing her mom bleeding. Ryu was already two (2) years old and about to become three by September.

Ryu looked a lot like Sasuke but in a way he also looked alot like Sai. Ryu knew his true father's true identity but still he loved his step father and step brother. Sai was no step father to him but Sai was a real father to him.

0x0 some part during the labor 0x0

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl." Tsunade said as she cutted the umbrical cord. Sai kissed Sakura's forehead and Sakura smiled.

0x0 after the labor; in Sakura's hospital room 0x0

"Good Morning mommy!" Ryu said as he ran to hug her.

"Good Morning Ryu!" Sakura said as she opened her arms to hug her son.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you going to call the baby in daddy's arms?" Ryu asked in a thinking pose.

"Ummm… Sai you choose" Sakura turned to Sai and he nodded. He too like Ryu, went on a thinking pose.

"Michiko" Sai said and both Ryu and Sakura smiled.

"Good name!" Sakura and Ryu said as they both gave him the thumbs up. Baby Michiko smiled too! Michiko had pink hair and black eyes. Her skin is tan colored. She mostly looked like Sakura but her eyes and nose were from Sai. Luckily her forehead is normal.

0x0 8 years after 0x0

"Mommy! Mommy!" Michiko said as she ran to her mommy showing her test paper which got a score of 98.

"98!! That's wonderful Michiko! Tomorrow let's go shop for your prize okay?" Sakura said and smiled.

"Yehey!! Thank you mommy!" Michiko thanked her mommy as she ran to her daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ryu said as he ran to his daddy showing him his test paper which got a score of 99.

"99!? That's superb Ryu! Tomorrow lets go train and shop for your prize okay?" Sai said as he hugged his son.

"Yehey! Thank you daddy!" Ryu said as he ran to his mommy.

"Daddy/Mommy! Daddy/Mommy!" Then……

THUD.

"Ow… that hurt" Michiko and Ryu said in unison as they both touch their forehead and butt. Both their parents laughed and they pouted. Sai and Sakura laughed but they helped them stand up.

"Mommy/ Daddy! Look I got 99/98!!" They chorused.

"99!? That's wonderful Ryu!" Sakura said as she hugged her son.

"Hmm… lets go shopping tomorrow okay?" Sakura said and Ryu grinned.

"98!? That's superb Michiko!" Sai said as he got up and hugged his daughter.

"Shopping tomorrow, I'll buy you a doll and a big teddy bear!" Sai said and Michiko grinned.

0x0 two weeks later 0x0

"Michiko, Ryu lets go!" Sakura ans Sai chorused.

"Coming!" Michiko and Ryu chorused.

They jumped through tree to tree as they reach their location. It was beautiful, cherry blossom trees were surrounding them. Sakura smiled and Ryu and Michiko giggled.

"Lets go picnic!" Michiko and Ryu chorused as Sakura and Sai happily prepared and organized their things.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Totally , I was out of my mind when this chappie was the ending. I was so freaked out!! Anyways thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**Also, I have lots of upcoming stories entitled:**

**1. Hoping and Loving?**

**2. Just for the Publicity**

**3. Forbidden Love**

**4. Why faking it when you can do it truthfully?**

**5. She's mine and ONLY mine and lastly,**

**6. My True Love, My Angel**

**Hope you'll read it!**

**Friendship isn't always easily described. The Eskimos, they say, have a hundred different words for snow. Unfortunately, the English language isn't quite as innovative, though it has vast opportunities to differentiate meaning. Certainly, Love is one of those opportunities. And so, too, is Friendship.**

**Instead of different words, however, we're stuck with simple adjectives. Close friend. Best friend. Childhood friend. Intimate friend. Trusted friend. Beloved friend. But whether you use adjectives or different words, few could deny the nearly infinite meaning in such a simple word.**

**Friends are special people. We can't pick our family, and we're sorely limited in the number of them at any rate. Society and mores (and often our own conscience) dictate we select a single mate. But our friends can be as diverse and infinite as the adjectives we choose. Our friends, in a very real sense, reflect the choices we make in life.**

**Into the dim lit, bare walls of my world,  
You entered, bringing light and life to me,  
The vivid colors, painted with a swirl  
Of wit and charm, of personality,  
With tender care, you added comfort, warmth,  
And images that line the now bright walls.  
I look upon them fondly, bringing forth  
A thankfulness that you walk in these halls  
With me; our friendship has become a part  
Of my world now; it has its special place,  
Within my being, life, and in my heart,  
Your name hangs right beside your smiling face.  
Rememb'ring just how drab these walls had been,  
I have to thank you for the light, my friend.**

** -AnimeForeverL0ver**


End file.
